


Oh, Luigi.

by PeanuutFlower



Series: Super Smash Brothers Academy [4]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, luaisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: “Mariiooooooo!”The man looked up from his paperwork, glaring at the intruder. His brother had better have a good excuse for coming in when he specifically said he didn't want to be bothered.-A distressed Luigi comes to his brother to vent.





	Oh, Luigi.

**Author's Note:**

> _To clarify : this is part of a series/AU where Mario is a Principal and Luigi is the Vice Principal_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Again, I didn't put the 'a''s in the Mario Bros' dialogue because it's tedious and makes it hard-a to read.
> 
> Also I couldn't think of a good title. Sorry about-a that.

 

“Mariiooooooo!”

The man looked up from his paperwork, glaring at the intruder. His brother had better have a good excuse for coming in when he specifically said he didn't want to be bothered.

“What is it, Luigi?”

“I messed uuuup ...”

His gaze soften at the sight. His younger twin was visibly shaking, and tears prickled in his eyes. Something must have happened that had hurt his self-esteem.

He hated to let paperwork pile up, but his brother had always been top priority, and he'd only forget that if he ever went senile.

Mario sighed, a small smile playing at his lips. He could already guess why the man was acting that way. “Is it because of the P.E. teacher again?

“Yes! How did you know?”

He chuckled. “A wild guess ...”

Luigi huffed. “Oh, don't you get started! You also have someone you're crushing on!”

“Fine, fine. I wont. So, what happened?”

His brother stood still for a moment, a small blush dusting his cheeks. His index fingers met, as he lightly and rythmically thumped them together.

“W-well, you see, I asked Douglas for advice ...”

“Not exactly a good idea.” Mario smirked.

“And he said ladies like her could only be impressed by sports ...”

“Or a charming personality ...” Mario added, unimpressed.

“And since I'm a good jumper ...”

“That you are.”

“I thought I could show my skills at the long jump, you know?”

“What went wrong then?”

“A-ah, well, you see, the kids had already used the terrain to practice, and uh, nobody had put the sand back in its place.”

Mario didn't say anything, and simply hummed his acknowlegment of the story, motioning for his twin to continue.

“And so, there was a pretty big hole. But I thought, hey, I'm Luigi, a hole wont stop me!”

“But? ...”

“She smiled at me, and I messed up the jump, and did one that was much shorter that what I'm capable of.”

Mario tried to refrain a teasing smile.

“And I landed right in the center of the hole. And because of that hole, by foot got stuck, I lost my balance and face-planted into the sand!”

Mario laughed as he pictured the situation. Oh, he would have paid to be there.

“Hey! Ugh, you're worse that the kids. They laughed too ...”

“Oh, oh, Luigi. My sides!” He said in between giggles.

“Heeey ... it's not even that funny ...” Luigi pouted.

“You gotta admit though, you would have laughed too if it wasn't you in the sand.”

His brother chuckled as well. “M-maybe ...”

He immediately went back into panic mode, however.

“But the thing is, she laughed as well!”

“Isn't that a good thing?” Mario asked.

“Not when it's at my expense! Oh, I just want to crawl under the bed and never come back. I made such a fool out of myself, Mario!”

“Now, now. Don't say things like that! Tell you what, I'll make us some pasta and then we can all forget about that little incident, okay?”

“Oki-dokie ...”

“But on that note … why don't you ask her out? Make her some pasta? You're a good cook!”

“Oh, no. No no no no! I would never ...”

“You're going to have to at some point, you know.” He said as he got up from his desk, his paperwork officially postponed.

“Or I could go the rest of my life without doing that?”

“Luigi! Oh, I swear, you're just like the teenagers at school!” He laughed, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

“No I'm not!” Lugi said as he put his hands up defensively.

“You're acting just like them!”

“B-but what if she rejects me! L-like that one kid who had rejected the other in front of everyone that one time? ...”

“Luigi, you're both adults ...”

“B-but what if …?”

Mario knew no matter what he said wouldn't change his brother's mind when he was stuck in a loop like that.

He kindly smiled at him and gently tapped on his back, to bring him back to reality. That got his brother to stop in his ramblings, and Mario silently gestured for him to follow in their living room.

They ate pasta while watching dumb shows on TV, and Mario didn't try to bring up Daisy for the rest of the evening, though he swore he'd have to do something about it one day. He was sure the both of them would be a great fit for each other, and he'd feel guilty for the rest of his life if he didn't at least try to do something to help out his little brother.

But for now, his twin looked happy, and had completely forgotten about the day, as predicted. And despite their differences and the usual sibling rivalry, a happy Luigi was the most important thing to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> I kinda feel like something is off with this one, but it may just as well be because I'm not used to writing short fics ...
> 
> I hope I'll find inspiration to make more luaisy based stories in the future !


End file.
